Naruto High Summoner of Fayth
by King succubus
Summary: want if Naruto can't Summoner wan Jiraiya pushes Naruto down the cliff


Hello everyone! this fest ff I got this idea stucki n my head and I just had to write it. R&R and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or FINAL FANTASY and any of its characters. This story written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made.

**rated R **for strong sexual content, nudity, language and some graphic horror violence and gore

**Summary:** Begins when Jiraiya pushes Naruto down the cliff, and he meets Fayth for the very first time.

**Naruto High Summoner of Fayth**

**Chapter 1 ****neber trusr pervert**

The white haired pervert leaned towards the blonde with a smirk.

"Come on gaki it's just a little longer" A tall man with very long and spiky white hair dressed in an odd red long vest over an olive green shirt kimono and matching pants he had an odd headband with little horns that had the kanji for "Oil" engraved on it.

"Hai Ero-sennin" came the cheerful response from a boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and a strange orange/blue jumpsuit.

"Don't call me that gaki!" The old man yelled irritated before adopting a smug look "you should be proud you're being taught by the great Toad Sage of Mt. Myokuban Jiraiya of the Deensetsu no Sennin" he claimed while in a Kabuki pose.

The boy just ignored his remark "Whatever you say _Ero-sennin_" he said before looking arriving at the very top of the mountain, looking around he discovered a bottomless ravine and almost no vegetation around them "is this the place where you were gonna help me summon Ero-sennin?"

"I_nsolent brat_" Jiraiya mumbled a bit "Yes this is the place Naruto, You're gonna have to listen to me in everything I tell you to ok?" The Gama-sennin said to the boy who nodded in response "Good, now I want you to use the power of the fox" he said wisely.

Naruto nodded for a bit before realizing what the man had said, "What! You want me to use _it's_ power are you nuts! I'm not getting anywhere near that, that _foul, wretched_ power of _his! _the last time I used _it's_ power I lost control of myself and I felt terrible, you want me to do that _again_?"

Jiraiya sighed "Look brat lets be frank you're a Jinchuuriki, you're supposed to wield _it's_ power so the fox won't be using it on _everything_ else like konoha, believe me brat if it were me I would tell you to never use it and to lock it in the deepest corner of your being so it never sees the light of the day again, but let's face it you're going to be in tough battles that's the life of a jinchuuriki and to be perfectly frank you're _too_ _weak!_ You need _it's_ power," he yelled at the blond.

"So that's it.. I'm nothing but a human sacrifice? Very well I _refuse_ to be one. I'll use my own power to overcome obstacles I won't use that damned chakra but my own I'll only use that which I gained myself and not that beast's power, I _refuse_ to be associated with it from now on!" Naruto yelled.

"The training ends today. If you don't want to die, then figure it out yourself." He raised a finger to the blondes' forehead and with a light touch he pushed him over the edge. And to the sound of the boys' screams he turned his back and sat down. "Now"… Let's see if the power given to you is really meant for you or not." He thought", pulling out a little notebook and starting to write.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The blonde tumbled down the cliff, desperately trying to grab a hold somewhere. But the cliff sides were really slippery, and even with the hep of chakra, he lost hold.

'At this rate… I'll seriously die!' The thought slipped through his mind as he was enveloped

And for one Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently plummeting to his death, this was the cold realization that griped his soul. That as he fell, clawing impotently at the walls and the light faded, that he was...loosing himself.

A sharp blow to the lower back sent lights dancing in the back of his eyes as he now tumbled, for a brief second now and again he saw the slowly shrinking sky, a brief glimpse of white hair, then another blow, launching him off the wall and causing shattered limbs to tangle.

As the last vestiges of consciousness faded he could only curse the old fool who had decided to 'train' him...the pervert squandering his time trying to get him to summon toads, something he honestly didn't care one ounce about using, now when he was up against Neji...

The bastard...

His thoughts swam as he tried to think about who the bastard really was here...Jiraiya? That went without saying. Ebisu? Not as much...yes the man hated him, but he also didnt know him at all...but fool was a closet pervert, so if anything the man and toad boy would get along. Kakashi? Maybe the king of bastards, no, a _fucking_ bastard! After seeing what the other genin were capable of in the first and second parts of the exam he had some to realize just how little the man had taught them. Tree climbing? That was nothing compared to Fuzzy Brows when he fought Sasuke. _Team building?_ With a team that wanted nothing to do with him and made fun of him at every moment? Hell even the lazy ass Shika got along better with his teammates than he did.

Still...there was nothing for it now. He couldn't move his hands anymore, his thoughts were lost in the past, trying so desperately to think of the girl he liked, only to see, plain as day, how much she hated him.

Funny...the level of clarity that one can attain at the end of everything.

With one last bitter chuckle at it all, the sound marred by a gout of blood from a badly damaged body, Naruto fell into unconciousness.

Outside Ravine:

"Come on Naruto, don't be stubborn an use it" Jiraiya was getting worried "Please gaki don't die out of stubbornness" he pleaded to no one

"Come on brat...where are you..."

Seconds passed, a small, smug smile on his face as he awaited his apprentice's appearance.

"Aaaaannnyyy second now..."

...

...

...

Five minutes had passed. And for one sex obsessed sage a cold feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach. A dull, nervous laugh filled the clearing surrounding the crevasse, "Okay kid...you've had your fun, come on up..."

...

...

...

Eight hours had now passed, and the only figure to be seen in the lights of village, was one old man, kneeling on the ground while weeping into his hands.

After a while of waiting in the edge he realized it was already getting dark "Kami... what have I done" he whispered as a single tear rolled of his cheek before he ran way from the scene towards konoha to deliver the news of the _decease_ of the hokage's golden boy '_I'm sorry Minato...Kushina..._'

Ughhhh wha- what hit me?" Naruto groggily woke up "Arghhhh uh? Where the heck am I?" he yelped in pain as he realized his dislocated shoulder however the shoulder pain woke him up and realized he was in a very dark place

Naruto looked up and saw a hole in the roof on which the night sky was visible, on closer inspection he realized the "roof" was a false floor made out of dried roots, leafs and trash accumulated over the years obviously it had cushioned his fall "Kami that was close" he whispered at seeing the actual height of the ravine "It's nothing short of a miracle I survived.. now where am I?"he said figuring he had nothing better to do until his arm healed to try to climb the rock walls he decided to take a peek at his whereabouts

Naruto looked around and squinted his eyes, he managed to see in the dark however slightly, he was in a cave of some sort it was slightly humid and deeper into the cave there was a green glow "Wait what? A glow? What the hell?" Naruto said shocked to see light coming from deep in the cave

Curiosity overtook him as he limped his way into the depths of the cave following the mysterious glow, as he turned a corner of the cave he discovered the source of the glow

There was a series of strange crystals imbedded into the roof and some scattered in the floor of the cave curious he neared on of the crystals on touched it, much to his surprise the crystal glowed brightly and he felt a comfortable warmth spread through his body before brightly light consum he

Konoha:

Jiraiya had calmed down a bit he took a bit of thinking and then he realized it Naruto was still alive

He knew the boy was still breathing for several factors, the first one being that there was no rampaging gargantuan nine tailed demon fox stomping on konoha's buildings, the second reason what that he took a look at his name on the summoning scroll which was still red(2) the next reason was that the seal's key was still active as Gerotora still had it intact after relaxing a bit he decided to go back to the ravine to see if he could somehow get Naruto out of there

And the final reason was that he was still alive with his manhood intact

-Flashback-

"You did **WHAT**! are you out of your idiotic **MIND**?" yelled the third Hokage to the cowering form of Jiraiya who hid behind an Anbu which had passed out on the killing intent being released by the Hokage "How _dare_ you throw your godson down a Ravine!"

"I-I w-was tr-trying to g-g-get him to s-s-summon u-using the Kyuubi's Chakra I didn't realize he was as stubborn as to not use it in such a situation" the Densetsu no Sannin stuttered nervously

"Of course you _**didn't**_! if you had been taking care of your _**godson**_ the way you _**were**_ supposed to you would have known of his never-back-down attitude, you moronic excuse of a man, and what were you doing with him in the first place when Kakashi was supposed to prepare him for the Chunnin exams in a month!"

Jiraiya was still scared of his sensei but he still conjured up the courage to tell him how Hatake had blown off Naruto's training in favor of the Uchiha and how he took care of Naruto after meeting him in the hot springs along some stupid Jounin that was "training" the brat

"That _**son of a bitch! **_Preaching about teamwork when he himself abandons two of his students I'm going to demote him to Gennin after the exams" The third exclaimed with an aura showing why he was revered as the strongest Hokage ever "and _you_ you are not off the hook, luckily I can still sense that Naruto is alive and I cant spare anyone until after the Chunnin exams and the incoming invasion but you will pay, if Naruto comes back before or to the Chunnin exams consider your pelt safe for a while but if he doesn't, I'll remove your manhood and **BAN** your books from fire country **UNDERSTOOD**_**!**_"Yelled the Hokage provoking a quick nod from Jiraiya "and don't even try to escape or go get Naruto I'll need you here preparing for the invasion and I'll have you on such a short leash you wont even be able to _blink_ without my permission"

-flashback end-

Jiraiya knew he was screwed but at least he was still alive and he trusted Naruto would come back for the exams he really did trust him his manhood depended on that after all

Underground Cavern:

Naruto open is eyes see in he in some kind Shrine or Temple be they statues of cretures in circle of the room with a book in senter of the room with big crystal

above the book Naruto walk to senter of the room to the book and name of the book Chamber of the Fayth, Naruto thinking ( want the hex is Fayth how ded i )

get here all i remember survive the fall for pervert bastard and touch that crystal now i'm here) Naruto get the book start reading (**Chapter 1 want is Aeons)**

**Aeons** are the physical realization of the fayth's dreams. The fayth are able to communicate with summoners who pray to them within the Chamber of the Fayth, and establish a mental link between the fayth and the summoner. Using this link, the fayth gives their dream a physical form - an aeon. Aeons are powerful creatures only a summoner can use in battle. Most aeons bear some similarities in appearance to their respective fayth, so it can be assumed the aeon may take on aspects of the person whose soul is sealed inside the fayth statue.

Naruto thinking (wow thay useto be people now summoners cool if i can get them let me sign thay summoners contract i can best Hokage ever )

**(****Chapter 2 ****The Tree of Mana)**

The Tree of Mana is an important plot element It rests at the peak of Mt. Illusia, and is the source of all life in the world. Legend says that he who touches the tree will obtain ultimate power, and two of the game's antagonists, Dark Lord and Julius, strive to reach the tree by any means necessary

(**Chapter 3 want abilities you get wath ****the summoners** )

available abilities are

Aim

Armor Break

Bio

Blizzaga

Blizzara

Blizzard

Cura

Curaga

Dark Attack

Dark Buster

Death

Delay Attack

Delay Buster

Demi

Dispel

Double Cast

Drain

Fira

Firaga

Fire

Flare

Focus

Full-Life

Haste

Hastega

Holy

Jinx

Lancet

Life

Luck

Magic Break

Mental Break

NulBlaze

NulFrost

NulShock

NulTide

Osmose

Power Break

Pray

Protect

Reflect

Reflex

Regen

Scan

Shell

Silence Attack

Silence Buster

Sleep Attack

Sleep Buster

Slow

Slowga

Thundaga

Thundara

Thunder

Triple Foul

Ultima

Water

Watera

Waterga

Zombie Attack

Naruto thinking (wow cool powers)

(**Chapter 4 Legend High Summoner Yuna** )

She is the daughter of High Summoner Braska and an unnamed Al Bhed woman, who died when Sin attacked her ship at sea. The Al Bhed woman was the sister of Cid, who is the father of Rikku and Brother, Yuna's cousins.

A powerful summoner like her father, she embarks on a quest in to expel Sin; meeting Tidus during the quest he teaches her that there is more to life than sacrifice.

Already known throughout Spira as the daughter of High Summoner Braska – the man who, ten years earlier, brought a brief respite from Sin's destruction (The Calm) – Yuna has chosen to embark on the summoner's pilgrimage to become a High Summoner herself. The burden of this responsibility is expected to see Yuna journey to temples across Spira, acquire the aeon from each and ultimately summon the Final Aeon in a battle that will claim both its life and hers. Her weapons are a variety of staves, and she is able to summon ten aeons

Yuna is a kindhearted, loyal, honest and polite humanitarian who strives to see the best in others and has a strong conviction to complete whatever task she feels is her duty to perform. She is incredibly naive, always believing the best of people, and often places the needs of others above her own, often considering her needs secondary, or less significant, than the needs of others.

Yuna was born in Bevelle to a Yevonite father, Braska, and an unnamed Al Bhed mother. Shortly after her birth, Yuna's mother perished during an attack from Sin. In time, Braska resolved to become a summoner and defeat Sin. With his two guardians, Auron and Jecht, they reach Zanarkand and obtain the Final Aeon from Yunalesca, although he and Jecht sacrifice their lives in doing so. Earlier in their travels, Braska requested to Auron that Yuna would be brought to Besaid Island following Sin's defeat, to ensure that she'd live a peaceful life. But Auron, who was mortally wounded by Yunalesca, only makes it as far as to Bevelle before he passes on this request to Kimahri Ronso. Yuna was seven years old when her father defeated Sin. Kimahri takes Yuna to Besaid and stays with her at her behest. Yuna also grows up with Wakka, Lulu, and Chappu, whom she becomes like a little sister to.

Ten years later, Braska's Calm has ended and a seventeen-year-old Yuna decides to become a summoner, despite her friends' objections. After heading into Besaid Temple's Cloister of Trials with Lulu and Kimahri, the villagers begin to worry when Yuna does not reappear after almost a day of prayer to the Fayth. She does emerge as a summoner right when Wakka and a young man named Tidus arrive to check on her. With her first Aeon, Valefor, the villagers celebrate Yuna's achievement and she also introduces herself to Tidus. The next morning, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Tidus depart Besaid for Kilika. En route, she converses with Tidus and figures that through his mentions of Jecht, that he must have come from Zanarkand as he claims. She performs her first Sending following Sin's recent attack on the island.

Despite Tidus not being a guardian at this point, Yuna still wishes for him to come along. After obtaining Kilika's Fayth, Ifrit, the group travels to Luca for the Besaid Aurochs' Blitzball tournament. With the party split, Yuna, Tidus, and Kimahri search the city after hearing rumors that Auron is wandering around. When Yuna worries about being separated, Tidus forms a whistle signal to ensure that they will always find each other. In an unnoticed move, Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches in the hopes of forcing the Aurochs to lose. Fortunately, she is saved by Tidus, Lulu, and Kimahri before the Aurochs are about to play against the Luca Goers. Regardless of the match's outcome, fiends suddenly attack the stadium and the party witnesses Auron's emergence and the power of Seymour Guado's Aeon, Anima. Auron and Tidus properly join Yuna's party as guardians and they make for their next destination, Djose.

The party arrives to witness the untimely Operation Mi'ihen, which ends in failure. Yuna is helped by Seymour and Auron to defeat Sinspawn Gui, and it is here where Seymour asks if he could be Yuna's "pillar of strength". When the party arrives at Djose Temple, they meet another fellow summoner, Isaaru, and after receiving the Aeon Ixion, they set off for the Moonflow. While crossing the banks via Shoopuf, Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed again and is put into the Extractor, but is saved by Tidus and Wakka. After arriving at the other side, Tidus learns in advance that it was Rikku, Yuna's cousin, who piloted the Extractor, but Rikku decides to become Yuna's guardian, and the assembled party of seven heads for Guadosalam. Welcomed by Seymour, he then proposes that Yuna would marry him, for the union would bring hope to Spira. Yuna visits the spirits of her parents in the Farplane, and when they leave, the spirit of Seymour's deceased father, Jyscal, drops a sphere before he is sent.

The party heads for Macalania to find Seymour they rest at the Travel Agency, she views Jyscal's sphere - in which he confesses that Seymour murdered him - but does not reveal its contents to through crossing the Thunder Plains, Yuna announces to her guardians that she has decided to marry. Because Yuna is escorted to Macalania Temple ahead of her guardians, she has already received Macalania's Fayth, Shiva, when her guardians have learned the truth about Seymour. Ultimately, she decides to fight Seymour too, and the party victors when Seymour is felled. However, this leads to the Guado retaliating, forcing the party to escape the Temple and the Lake, but they end up trapped underneath the ice. Sin suddenly separates the party, and while the guardians reunite in Bikanel, Yuna herself is nowhere to be found, for she was found by the Guado and taken to Bevelle to marry a now-unsent Seymour

Yuna's guardians manage to interrupt the procession, but are ambushed once they reach the great staircase which it ascends. Seymour deduces Yuna's plan to play at marriage in order to send him, and threatened by death, the guardians are forced to watch the ceremony resume. Yuna tells her friends to have faith, and lets herself fall off to what seems certain death; midfall, she summons Valefor, who flies her away to Bevelle's Temple. The guardians escape, and Kimahri follows Tidus' example in putting Yuna's safety before tradition, to break into the Chamber of the Fayth. Yuna receives Bahamut, but the party is arrested.

Yuna is put to trial by the Maesters of Yevon for treason. Despite her arguments, the seven are branded as traitors and are sent to the Via Purifico. Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, and Auron escape the underground dungeon after Yuna bests Isaaru in a battle between Aeons. When the party reunites on the Highbridge, they defeat Seymour Natus and escape back to Macalania Woods.

Her faith in Yevon shaken, Yuna goes off to the spring to be alone with Kimahri in tow. Tidus goes after her, a mutual agreement between himself and the others, and, now knowing the truth behind the Final Summoning, apologizes for his eagerness to defeat Sin and filling her with hopes that they would be able to see his Zanarkand, believing that he had only stressed her out by doing so. However, Yuna assures him that he had in fact made her happy. Tidus attempts to convince her to quit her pilgrimage and stay with him, even toying with the idea of taking the whole group to his own Zanarkand. While Yuna considers it at first, her sense of duty to the rest of Spira was too great, and she resolved to go on; at that moment, Yuna, overwhelmed by the recent occurrences, lets down her emotional walls and breaks down crying. Tidus comforts her, and they kiss in the spring, with Tidus assuring her that he would always remain by her side no matter what.

Despite being branded as traitors of Yevon, the party intends to continue onward to Zanarkand. At Mt. Gagazet, despite the Ronso forbidding their progress, Yuna explains her sincere resolve to save Spira. Kelk Ronso, who had brought the charges against Yuna and guardians in the Bevelle court, became disenchanted with Yevon after the trial's revelations, and left his post at Yevon; Yuna's appeal moves him to let them pass. A sphere left by Braska can be found on the slopes, in which he lets Yuna know that whatever path she chose for her life, whether it be to duty or to herself, he would be proud. At the summit of Gagazet, with the ruins of Zanarkand in view, Yuna leaves behind a sphere that only Tidus views. Having been recorded at the Mi'ihen Highroad, it contained Yuna's reflections and farewells for her guardians at the time. The party finally arrives at Zanarkand and are met by Yunalesca, the summoner who would transform one of Yuna's guardians to become the Final Aeon and defeat Sin.

However, Yuna decides then and there that the Final Summoning is only a false tradition that would continue Spira's cycle of death. Resolving to save Spira without the falsity of Yevon's teachings, the party fells Yunalesca for good, ending any way to summon the Final Aeon. After being picked up by the Fahrenheit, the party heads to Bevelle where they learn of Sin's cyclical existence from Yo Mika. Tidus and Yuna are coaxed by Bahamut's Fayth towards the understanding that the means to approach Sin is the Hymn of the Fayth, and the key to truly defeating Sin is its core power, Yu Yevon.

With the Fahrenheit, the party launches an attack on Sin that allows them to travel deep inside it. At Dream's End, they defeat Braska's Final Aeon, Jecht, then all of Yuna's Aeons when they become possessed by Yu Yevon, and finally Yu Yevon itself. Spira's cycle of conflict is finally put to an end, but for Yuna, it is a bittersweet victory, for the defeat of Sin signaled the disappearance of those of Dream Zanarkand, including Tidus. In the final scene, Yuna, High Summoner of the Eternal Calm, addresses the people at Luca of the need to stay strong and welcome Spira's long-awaited peace. She concludes that the people lost and dreams vanished are to never be forgotten

She, like most summoners, was a firm follower of Yevon's teachings and often came across as quite naive, believing that her duty to Spira's people and responsibility as a summoner was to defeat Sin. Described by Auron as serious to a fault, she would often hide her feelings of fear, sadness, and desperation while encouraging others to express themselves in her place. She often seemed quite willing to carry others' burdens to ease their own pain, and was willing to sacrifice her own life to destroy Sin and give up chances for her own happiness if it meant it could help others.

However, her contact with (and ever growing love for) Tidus caused her to begin questioning some of Yevon's teachings and became increasingly more direct and open. When she learned of the hypocrisy in Yevon's upper levels, her faith was profoundly shaken, but she resolved to continue her pilgrimage despite Tidus and Rikku's protests. When finally confronted with the truth of the Final Summoning and the "spiral of death" the summoner's pilgrimage ensured, her trust in Yevon was finally shattered. She refused to sacrifice one of her guardians to Yunalesca, and resolved to destroy Sin permanently without the "false hope" of the Final Aeon. After the painful sacrifice of her Aeons to destroy Yu Yevon and bring about an Eternal Calm, she was deeply saddened by Tidus's departure, proclaiming her love for him just before he disappeared

Because Yuna's mother was an Al Bhed she has heterochromia, so one of her eyes is green and the other blue, a reflection of her mixed heritage. Once coming to the place where Yuna can summon the final aeon, Tidus convinces the group to look for another way to defeat Sin that does not involve any sacrifices.[4] Yuna and her guardians enter inside Sin's body where they defeat Yu Yevon who is responsible of reviving Sin every time it is defeated, allowing an eternal Calm start in Spira. However, due to Tidus' being the product of the Fayth who could not depart until Sin's defeat, in ending, Yuna is separated from Tidus who fades away

Two years after defeating Sin, Yuna has led a quiet life back in Besaid when suddenly, Rikku arrives and presents a sphere discovered by Kimahri. The old footage, which shows a man resembling Tidus caged in prison and demanding to see the Summoner, intrigues Yuna and motivates her to believe Tidus might still be alive. She decides to join Rikku as a sphere hunter in hopes of learning more about this mysterious sphere.

Now part of a sphere hunting group called the Gullwings, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine travel throughout Spira in search of treasure spheres, and have gained a rivalry with the LeBlanc Syndicate in the heat of competition - to the extent that LeBlanc even steals Yuna's Songstress dressphere in order to perform a concert in her likeness.

While on a regular routine of exploration, news spread about an "awesome sphere" found in Kilika, which draws the attention of the Youth League and New Yevon, factions that have risen to support the people of Spira. The Gullwings seize the sphere first, in which the footage shows the mysterious man mentioning someone named Lenne. Later that night, Yuna has a dream in which she and Tidus are gunned down by Bevelle's soldiers. Following this, the sphere is returned to either the Youth League or New Yevon, and it is learned from Nooj or Baralai and LeBlanc that a colossal weapon named Vegnagun is residing underneath Bevelle. After a truce with their rivals, the sphere hunters travel to the underground passage formed after the Fayth's disappearance, but when YRP has to suddenly fight an antagonistic Bahamut, Vegnagun disappears to the Farplane

Following this, fiends start to ravage Spira more frequently, especially in the temples, and Spirans are worried over the disappearances of Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai. Incidentally, following the battles with Aeons in their respective Chambers, deep holes are left behind. After defeating Ixion, Yuna falls into Djose's hole and lands in the Farplane, where she has an encounter with the mysterious man, an unsent named Shuyin. Due to appearing to him in her Songstress appearance, Shuyin believes she is Lenne, his deceased lover whom he has sworn to avenge using Vegnagun. Shuyin's spirit has actually possessed Baralai in order to travel to the heart of the Farplane, and Nooj and Gippal have been following their friend in order to save him. When Yuna returns to Spira, tension rises among the Youth League and New Yevon, so Yuna performs a concert on the Thunder Plains as a means to unite everyone. In effect, the spirit of Lenne also appears, and it is revealed that Shuyin and Lenne were gunned down by soldiers before Vegnagun could be activated.

Now knowing that the holes in the temples lead to the Farplane, YRP travel down there in search of Shuyin and Vegnagun. Bahamut's Fayth also explains to Yuna that the Aeons were possessed by Shuyin. When Yuna learns of Nooj's plan to draw Shuyin back to himself and then to take his own life, she objects, her plan being to convince Shuyin to yield for Lenne's sake. But after destroying Vegnagun and besting Shuyin, the spirit of Lenne herself appears to console Shuyin, putting his hatred to rest as they return to the Farplane. Should the player achieve certain game criteria, Bahamut's Fayth will ask Yuna if she would want to be with Tidus again. If the player accepts, Tidus will surface in Besaid and a joyous reunion is celebrated.

Three months after defeating Shuyin, the Gullwings have gone their own ways; Yuna living with Tidus, Rikku working mission after mission, and Paine wandering Spira by herself. However, each receives a letter that call the trio back together to explore Yadonoki Tower. As the trio explore the ruins they converse with each other over what they had been doing since they had separated and why they had not stayed in contact. The conversations escalates as Rikku expresses her jealousy towards Yuna who had reached her goal in life and had settled down. The angry bickering between the pair causes Paine to raise her voice against them.

Eventually Paine reveals that she had sent the letters, citing that it was her wish to not lose the friendship they shared three months previously, having learned from both her previous friendship with Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai, and from her lonely travels. The trio eventually travel to the top of the tower, where they find a broken machina and not much else, however, due to their conversations they realize the machina is a bit like their group - broken and separated. As they vow to be more than just strangers who had met by chance, becoming friends once again, the machina begins to work, and their adventures continue...

thay dead of old age lived happy life be Yuna Summoner, goddess name Cosmos of peace She is one of the more seasoned Warriors of Cosmos, having fought in several cycles and recovered almost all her memories of home. Traveling alongside Jecht, Yuna runs across Tidus, who has lost his memories and been summoned as a Warrior of Chaos by the Emperor to defeat Jecht. Yuna pursues Tidus to try and awaken his memories of them, but the Emperor attacks her. Tidus intercepts the blow, and Yuna battles the Emperor. In the aftermath the two find Jecht and Tidus collapsed, and the Emperor spirits Jecht's body away while Tidus is taken to safety. Yuna later accompanies the surviving Warriors of Cosmos to the Lands of Discord, where they sacrifice themselves sealing the portal the Manikins are emerging from the end to after life have peace eturnaty .

hope you guys like it

until next


End file.
